Stormfur
|pastaffie = ThunderClan, RiverClan, TigerClan (Modern), LionClan (Modern), Loner |age = Approx. 79 moons (6.5 years) |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Cave-Guard: Loner: Prey-Hunter: |namesl = Stormkit Stormpaw Stormfur Stormfur Stormfur Stormfur Stormfur |familyl = Graystripe Silverstream Mosspelt Feathertail Brook Where Small Fish Swim Bumblestripe Blossomfall, Briarlight Pine That Clings to Rock Lark That Sings at Dawn |familyt = Father: Mother: Foster Mother: Sister: Mate: Half-Brother: Half-Sisters: Son: Daughter: |mentor = Stonefur, Graystripe (temporarily) |apps = None |livebooks = Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Sign of the Moon, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = None}} Stormfur is a large, muscular, longhaired dark gray tom with amber eyes, a broad head and shoulders, and thick, sleek fur. History In the Super Edition Arc Crookedstar's Promise :Stormkit is seen playing with his sister in the manga story at the end of the book while Crookedstar watches them fondly. The RiverClan leader notes that Silverstream, the kits' deceased mother, lives on in her two kits and that she would have been so proud of them. When Crookedstar thinks about how Graystripe joined RiverClan, he realizes that he was doing it for the sake of his kits, despite being treated disrespectfully by the other warriors. Firestar's Quest :During a Gathering, it is mentioned that he and his sister's warrior names were announced at the previous Gathering by Leopardstar. Graystripe parades around the Gathering, telling everyone that Stormfur and Feathertail are his and Silverstream's kits, despite the fact the two cats are full grown warriors. In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Forest of Secrets :Stormkit is born to Silverstream and Graystripe along with his sister, Featherkit. Fireheart, Cinderpaw, and Tigerclaw arrive to help Silverstream; Tigerclaw is told to lick Stormkit to keep him warm. Though the warrior hesitates, Cinderpaw urges him to lick Stormkit or else he'd die. :Silverstream dies, due to the severe blood loss in her kitting. The other cats, who left Graystripe to mourn for Silverstream, return to camp. The Clan is shocked hearing the news. The kits are given to Goldenflower to suckle. The Clan still remains in shock because Graystripe has broken the Warrior Code. Speckletail demands to know who the biological parents are before Goldenflower accepts the kits, which Bluestar tells her after meeting with Fireheart. :Then, RiverClan comes to ThunderClan's camp, to ask to gain custody of the kits, because traditionally, half-Clan kits go with their mother's Clan. ThunderClan rejects them and keeps the kits. :Once more, RiverClan comes in the battle with Tigerclaw's rogues. They help fight them off, but their real reason is to take the kits. Leopardfur tells Bluestar that kits are supposed to belong in their mother's Clan, no matter what. Bluestar argues with them, and tells RiverClan she will have her choice by the next Gathering. :Graystripe decides to take the kits back to their birthplace, leaving Fireheart heartbroken. He tries to persuade his friend to stay in ThunderClan with his kits, but Graystripe refuses, telling him that ThunderClan will never forgive him for his actions and, as Leopardfur stated, kits are always with their mother's birth Clan. Rising Storm :After the fire, Stormkit and Featherkit are seen when they pounce on their father, Graystripe when he is showing Fireheart how the kits are doing. They claim that they smelled Graystripe coming in the nursery. They want to meet Fireheart because it becomes apparent to Fireheart that Graystripe talks about him a lot. Soon, they are called back in the nursery by Mosspelt, as rain was about to arrive. Graystripe then comments that Stormkit is a strong one and that his sister is just like her mother, Silverstream. A Dangerous Path :Stormpaw continues to reside in RiverClan, becoming an apprentice in this book and receiving Stonefur, RiverClan's deputy, as his mentor. When Graystripe returns back to ThunderClan due to being banished by Leopardstar for disloyalty, he and his sister, Featherpaw, remain in RiverClan. Stormpaw and Featherpaw tell Mosspelt that they aren't surprised that Graystripe left, as the kits could see he wanted to go back to ThunderClan. The Darkest Hour :Tigerstar takes over RiverClan and imprisons Stormpaw, Featherpaw, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot, due to their half-Clan heritage. Stonefur dies to protect Featherpaw and Stormpaw, being killed by Blackfoot and Darkstripe on Tigerstar's command. Stormpaw and Featherpaw are sent back to their prison, where moments later, they and Mistyfoot are rescued by Firestar, Ravenpaw, and Graystripe, and are taken to the ThunderClan camp. :Stormpaw and Featherpaw then stay with ThunderClan for safety. Due to the death of Stonefur, Graystripe is named Stormpaw's mentor while he and Featherpaw stay with ThunderClan. :Stormpaw later fights with LionClan to defeat BloodClan. He, Featherpaw, Bramblepaw, Ashpaw, and Tawnypaw all attack Bone after he kills Whitestorm, and they manage to kill the BloodClan deputy. After the battle, Featherpaw and Stormpaw decide to return to RiverClan, as it is now safe without Tigerstar in control, even though they would miss their father. Stormpaw states that RiverClan lost a lot of cats and the Clan needed them before leaving with the Clan. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Feathertail, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw are given a prophecy by StarClan, telling them to find Midnight. Stormfur goes on the quest with his sister to keep her safe. The only other cat who did not receive the prophecy is Squirrelpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, who comes with Brambleclaw. :During the trip to sun-drown-place, he and Crowpaw are cornered by two huge kittypets. Stormfur is impressed by Squirrelpaw when she attacks the kittypets, and starts to have feelings for her. Brambleclaw starts scolding Squirrelpaw, but Stormfur tells him not to as he says that Squirrelpaw was very brave. :When Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw fall into the water at the sun-drown-place, he jumps in to save them because being a RiverClan cat, he knows how to swim. But Squirrelpaw had already pulled Brambleclaw and herself out of the water. Stormfur also climbed out of the sea water and tells Brambleclaw that Squirrelpaw took a huge risk. It is noted that he sounded disapproving, yet there is a glow in his eye as he looks at Squirrelpaw. Moonrise :Stormfur and the journeying cats return through the mountains after receiving Midnight's message. As they travel, Stormfur begins to notice Crowpaw taking a liking to Feathertail, and her affection of him as well. Although he is angry at her, he does not tell her, because he thinks she should know the trouble that comes from cross-Clan relationships, like how their mother died. However, Stormfur's admiration for Squirrelpaw grows, and he thinks about what it would be like if they were mates, but pushes the thought away because he knows they are from different Clans and that Brambleclaw would be a better mate. :Soon, they meet the Tribe of Rushing Water. The Tribe cats are intrigued with Stormfur, thinking he is the silver cat foretold in one of their prophecies. He meets a prey-hunter named Brook Where Small Fish Swim, and they become close friends. The other Tribe cats are friendly with him; he thinks that they like him for who he is. But, later, when they tell him he must kill a mountain lion named Sharptooth, and take him prisoner to stop him from leaving with the other Clan cats, he feels hurt and betrayed. Brook tries to apologize to him, but Stormfur still feels hurt that she hid this from him the entire time he was here. The Clan cats come and help him escape from imprisonment while Sharptooth is attacking the Tribe. While they get away, the kit-mother named Star is carried away by Sharptooth. He then gets a glimpse of what Sharptooth looks like as he watches Star yowling vainly for help before leaving. :On their way home, Stormfur's mother, Silverstream, visits him in a dream, telling him that there is more than one solution to every problem. After telling this to the other Clan cats, they decide they must all go back to fight Sharptooth. When Sharptooth attacks a second time, Feathertail dislodges a stone from the roof to save Crowpaw, causing it to fall, and kill Sharptooth and herself. It becomes a realization that she is the real silver cat in the prophecy, although the Tribe thought it was Stormfur. The traveling cats along with Stormfur hear a cat cry out in happiness that they are free, he is then devastated. His sister Feathertail opens her eyes and tells him to leave her behind no matter how hard it is and save the Clan. She tells him she will always love him and always be his sister as she shudders and dies. A few moments after her death, he sees what looks like the silhouettes of two silver she-cats at the cave entrance: Feathertail and their mother, Silverstream. Stormfur gets a quick look at them until he blinks and they vanish. When he and Crowpaw sit vigil for her, Stormfur understands Crowpaw a little better than when he was upset at him for liking his sister. :Stormfur is subdued by sadness throughout the rest of the journey, and is dismayed to leave Brook. He convinces himself that a relationship with Squirrelpaw wouldn’t work out because they came from different Clans, and decided that Brambleclaw would make a better mate for Squirrelpaw. He wonders if he could share that kind of relationship with Brook, but he knows he must return to the forest. Dawn :Stormfur returns to the forest with the other questing cats, and tries to convince RiverClan to leave with the other Clans from their old territory. RiverClan refuses initially, but after ShadowClan's territory is completely destroyed and the water levels in the river drop drastically, they agree. He is the one to inform his father, Graystripe, about Feathertail's death. :Stormfur is heartbroken because Silverstream died giving birth to him and his sister; he had lost Feathertail by falling off the waterfall; and with Graystripe being taken by Twolegs, he felt like everyone close to him was vanishing. :As all the Clans traveled through the mountains in search of a new territory, they stopped to rest with the Tribe of Rushing Water for a few days. There, Stormfur decides to stay with the Tribe and with Brook Where Small Fish Swim since he had no remaining family in the Clans. When he tells this to Squirrelpaw, she is outraged but he explains that he is in love with Brook and his sister is buried in the mountains. He didn't think his father was coming back, and RiverClan did not accept him being half Clan. He would eventually adapt to hunting in the way of the Tribe and began to fit in. Twilight :Stormfur and Brook appear in the new ThunderClan camp as the warriors are recovering over the shock of being ambushed by badgers. Sunset :Stormfur and Brook stay with ThunderClan and help them to rebuild after the badger attack. They feed the Clan and go on border patrols. Stormfur is part of the patrol that searches for Berrykit after he disappears from camp. When a ShadowClan patrol refuses to help him even after watching him struggle in pain, he questions why. He becomes furious when they give their answer: That the Warrior Code doesn't require helping non-Clan kits, and Stormfur is not loyal to the code. Stormfur nearly attacks Cedarheart, but Brambleclaw stops him. Shortly after this, he and Brook leave for RiverClan, feeling that to stay there is the only way to prove their loyalty. They also say that they intend to stay there for good. :When Brambleclaw is sent on an expedition into RiverClan territory to assess the Twoleg problem, he witnesses Brook accidentally chase a squirrel into ShadowClan territory and she kills it. She is on patrol with Hawkfrost and Stormfur, and Hawkfrost threatens to report her back to Leopardstar. When Hawkfrost criticizes Brook on her lack of Clan knowledge, Stormfur leaps to her defense. Hawkfrost takes Stormfur and Brook back to RiverClan and tells the entire Clan about what Brook had done, hinting that he wanted to see that they were exiled. To secure his plan of banishing the former Tribe residents, he provokes Stormfur into attacking him in front of the Clan, resulting in Stormfur's exile. Brambleclaw suspects that Hawkfrost wants Stormfur gone because if Leopardstar died and Mistyfoot became leader, he thought that she would surely pick Stormfur as deputy, and Hawkfrost wants that position for himself. As Stormfur starts to leave the Clan, he and Brook get as far as the moor when Brambleclaw offers Stormfur residence in ThunderClan until he and Brook could return to the mountains. The two cats accept and return to ThunderClan. :When they return to ThunderClan, some cats, especially Dustpelt and Mousefur are against their staying, and they try to tell Firestar that they don't want ThunderClan to turn into a Clan that accepts kittypets and rogues. Stormfur and Brook are defended most heavily by Squirrelflight, and in the end, Firestar decides to let them stay, even though some of the Clan argues about it. The Clan is reminded that Stormfur and Brook helped out after the badger attack on ThunderClan and that they deserve to reside here. Brambleclaw thinks that since Stormfur is Graystripe's kit, Firestar believes that he owes his old friend something so he gives Stormfur a temporary home in ThunderClan. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Stormfur reprimands Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit for playing with a mouse, but when they say they are practicing to be apprentices, he lets them continue. Jaykit thinks to himself that Stormfur isn't even a proper ThunderClan cat. :He is on a patrol outside the hollow to look for the foxes that had been scented. Stormfur is seen discussing Firestar's decision to give a clearing from the territory to ShadowClan. He says that it is a wise choice, seeing as the land isn't prey rich and not worth fighting over, but Spiderleg accuses Stormfur of not caring what territory they give up because he's not a ThunderClan cat. Stormfur grows angry, but Brackenfur cuts in before they get into a fight. :When Graystripe comes back to ThunderClan, he is astonished, but overjoyed to see that Stormfur is in ThunderClan. Stormfur is a bit shocked to see that Graystripe has a new mate, Millie, but accepts his father's choice. ''Dark River :When it is raining, Stormfur comments that the weather is too wet even for RiverClan. :When Millie declares that she wants to keep her kittypet name even now that she is a warrior, and Brook agrees that she wants to keep her Tribe given name, Stormfur supports her, saying that keeping their names does not make them disloyal. :As a battle with WindClan is anticipated, Stormfur is seen saying that none of the borders will be safe. :He is with the patrol that fights WindClan over a squirrel chased over the border. After the battle, he takes most of the cats back to camp, including Brook, who has a large wound. He stays by her side as Leafpool sees to her. Outcast :In the prologue, it is revealed that before he and Brook came to ThunderClan, a group of rogues invaded the Tribe of Rushing Water's hunting grounds. Stormfur creates a plan so the Tribe can defeat the rogues so Stormfur tries to train the Tribe to fight. He leads them into battle, but they are badly defeated, losing Jag and many other cats. Furious, Stoneteller blames and exiles Stormfur, telling him to never come back. Stormfur is angry at this, and retorts that Feathertail had died for the Tribe. Brook decides to leave with him, and so they go to the Clans' territory, seeking refuge. :When Lionpaw loses his temper with Berrynose, Stormfur talks with him about how he and the other cats that made the journey to the sun-drown-place. He says he admired Squirrelflight at first, but then met Brook and he knew he loved her in a different way than the way he admired Squirrelflight. :Talon and Night from the Tribe arrive in ThunderClan. When Jaypaw looks into Brook's memories to find out what is going on, Jaypaw learns about the intruders that invaded the mountains. :Talon and Night ask him and Brook to come back to the mountains with them and help them fight the invaders, although they didn't tell Stoneteller they were asking for help. Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Jaypaw, Breezepaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw are the cats finally chosen to come with Stormfur, Brook, Talon, and Night to teach the Tribe how to fight and help drive off the invaders. :On the way to the mountains, they encounter Purdy, the loner who helped them get to the sun-drown-place. When they get back to the tribe, Stoneteller is not pleased with Talon and Night going to get help from the Clan cats. Eventually he accepts their help. After much trouble teaching the Tribe and battles trying to enforce borders with the intruders, they manage to win against the intruders, and Stormfur and Brook are given the chance to stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water, to which they accept. Eclipse :He appears briefly, saying good-bye to the Clan cats in the foothills of the mountains, and taking prey given to him and Brook as a gift for the Tribe. He is only slightly terse at taking the prey, since it means admitting weakness. He says good-bye to Lionpaw affectionately, showing the warrior-apprentice bond they had. Jaypaw said he had not detected the bond between Lionpaw and Stormfur. Jaypaw notices that Stormfur thinks that it is his destiny to live as a Tribe cat. :Although he is not present, his three half-siblings are born to Graystripe and Millie- Blossomkit, Bumblekit, and Briarkit. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Sign of the Moon :Pine That Clings to Rock and Lark That Sings at Dawn are born to Stormfur and Brook. After a border patrol, Stormfur returns to the cave with his kits immediately running to him, causing Brook to warn them that their father is probably tired. He reassures her that he's fine and that it was an easy trip. Screech objects to his words, and Stormfur evenly says that the intruders aren't going anywhere and that they just have to protect their own territory; Swoop agrees. He then reports to his mate that the borders are mostly holding but they caught the scent of unknown cats in their territory and also saw eagle feathers on the rocks, causing him to worriedly state they are stealing prey again. Stormfur then replies to Swoop that the problem won't just go away and that they should increase border patrols. Screech disagrees again but before they can argue, Stoneteller angrily agrees with Screech. Stormfur wants to argue with his choice but Brook stops him with shake of her head; he then reluctantly concedes. After he left, Stormfur turns to his kits and asks how they've been. Brook replies that they've been doing well but can't seem to accept their future duties. He says they don't have to learn now but realizes that Stoneteller in still in earshot, and wearily says "They'll learn." Stormfur reveals that he wants some prey and Brook leads him to the fresh-kill pile. : Later, when the Clan cats arrive, Squirrelflight asks where Stormfur is, and Brook replies that he's out on a patrol, but will be back soon. When Stormfur returns, he greets the ThunderClan cats and hesitantly asks how ThunderClan and RiverClan are. Jayfeather mentions the drought last greenleaf and how well Dovewing did during the journey. Stormfur looks at her in respect and compliments her, causing her to be embarrassed. :When Dovewing says that Leopardstar died, he bows his head in grief, saying she was a great leader. Then Stormfur says Mistystar will be a good leader too. Dovewing notes that there is hunger in his voice when he asked about the Clans. This suggests that even though he made a home in the Tribe of Rushing Water and has a family there now, in his heart he is still a Clan cat and that Stormfur still misses Clan life. Jayfeather interrupts the conversation and asks who will be the next Stoneteller, changing the subject. He tells him that Stoneteller has not chosen a successor yet and that the Tribe is uncomfortable with this. Stormfur then explains to Dovewing that normally the current Stoneteller trains the future one, but he hasn't at all and the Tribe are worried that they might be without a leader since Stoneteller is ill. He then stops talking, having heard something and looks and sees Stoneteller out of his cave taking a walk. Stormfur is then shown to be uneasy and worried since Stoneteller is never allowed out of the cave, stating that, by doing this, he is defying his ancestors and the Tribe laws. :Squirrelflight states to Jayfeather that Stormfur is coming to hunt with her and Brook, likely wanting to catch up. Before leaving however, he reprimands his kits for bothering Jayfeather and says that they should go to the elder Talon so they can listen to the story of when he first arrived in the mountains as a Clan cat to keep them busy. His kits give in and Stormfur is seen again during a patrol with Dovewing, Foxleap, Crag, Swoop, and fellow prey-hunters Gray and Splash. He notices that Dovewing was lagging behind the others, and kindly asks her if she was okay which she replies she is. When an eagle attacks them, he is, like the others, seen hiding. When Dovewing clumsily falls into a cleft, Stormfur helps get her out to safety. Out of concern for her, he offers her that she can go back to the cave if she wants and Swoop could go with. However, she declines. He pushes Dovewing aside during that same patrol, as she leaped for a vole near the stream and explains to her that if she fell into it, the cold water would freeze her to death and apologizes if he hurt her; she assures him he didn't. Stormfur then explains to her how the Tribe hunts and they eventually get the vole. During Dovewing's conversation with Splash, Stormfur is mentioned by Splash, stating that at some point he had told her how the Clans are. The Last Hope :He is mentioned by Brambleberry when Brambleberry is talking to Jayfeather about that it didn't matter that Jayfeather was half-WindClan and half-ThunderClan, stating that even though Stormfur and Feathertail were half-ThunderClan and half-RiverClan, that Stormfur's heart is now loyal to the Tribe. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Arc Return to the Clans :Stormfur is on a RiverClan patrol that confronts Sasha and her kits, Hawk and Moth, when they cross the river. :He mentions that the nursery is nearly empty and the Clan needs more warriors, which helps convince Leopardstar that they should be allowed to join RiverClan. In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the kits how Stormfur was very protective of Feathertail after they nearly died during TigerClan's reign, so he refused to let her go to the sun-drown-place without him. When he lost Feathertail, it pained him incredibly, but he found love in Brook, who respected him for his inner strength and loyalty. He finally decided to stay with the Tribe, feeling he had nothing connecting him to the Clans anymore. He was well suited to Tribe life, having the ThunderClan talent for stalking prey. However, many of his Tribemates still couldn't get over the fact that he was a Clan cat. Only Brook was able to fully trust and respect him as if he were Tribe-born. Still, when he and Brook were forced to leave the Tribe when Stoneteller exiled them, the mountains still called them back, showing that they are his true home now. The Ultimate Guide :He appears on Graystripe’s and Millile’s page. Silverstream died giving birth to him and Featherkit and when ThunderClan didn’t treat them with the kindness Graystripe hoped for, he took them to RiverClan. It tore Graystripe but he believed it is the only place his kits’ are welcome and they indeed thrived. :It is mentioned on Cinderpelt’s page that Cinderpelt fought hard to save her life at the birth of Feathertail and Stormfur. It is mentioned on Squirrelflight’s page that for a while on the journey to listen to Midnight, it seemed she was growing close to Stormfur but in the end, Brambleclaw captured her heart. He is mentioned on Crookedstar’s page. Silverstream fell in love with Graystripe and gave birth to his kits on the other side of the river, in the shadows of Sunningrocks. :He is mentioned on Mapleshade's page. When Silverstream fell in love with Graystripe and died giving birth to his kits on ThunderClan soil, Mapleshade rejoiced. : :He is mentioned on Silverstream’s page. When Silverstream discovered that she was expecting Graystripe’s kits, her fears were balanced with joy that she would raise a new generation but she tragically bled to death giving birth to Feathertail and Stormfur at the foot of Sunningrocks, desperately trying to reach Graystripe. :He is mentioned on Leopardstar's page. Leopardfur’s black-and-white approach to the warrior code meant she saw Crookedstar’s more tolerant attitude to half-clan cats, specifically Feathertail and Stormfur, as a grave weakness. He is mentioned on Mistystar’s and Stonefur’s page. Mistyfoot and Stonefur mentored Stormfur and Feathertail. :He appears on Feathertail’s page. She and Stormfur were raised by Graystripe in ThunderClan but were treated less kindly so they were taken to RiverClan. Graystripe went with them but soon returned to ThunderClan but Featherkit and Stormkit stayed loyal. When Tigerstar took over RiverClan and inflicted hate to half-clan cats, Stormpaw and Featherpaw were obvious targets. They were kept in an old fox den and watched as Stonefur was slaughtered. They were rescued but returned to RiverClan after the fight against BloodClan. Feathertail was sent to receive a message from Midnight and Stormfur was too loyal to let her go alone. :He is mentioned on Mothwing's and Willowshine's page. Mothwing was forced to make false prophecies on Hawkfrost’s behalf. Hawkfrost saw Stormfur as a threat to his chance of deputyship, so Mothwing made a fake prophecy of troublesome stones in a river that led to Stormfur and Brook being driven out. He also appears on Teller of the Pointed Stones’ page. Stoneteller received a prophecy of being saved by a silver cat and when six journeying cats arrived, Stoneteller was sure it was Stormfur, but when Stormfur’s battle tactics failed against Sharptooth, he was driven out of the tribe but the clan cats returned, bringing with them exiled tribe cave-guards and finally defeating Sharptooth. :Stormfur has his own page shared with Brook Where Small Fish Swim. :Brook became Stormfur’s mate after he decided to stay with the tribe and later gave birth to his kits. Brook struggled for many moons with her conflict between her love for Stormfur and loyalty to her tribe. :Stormfur was the son of a ThunderClan father and RiverClan mother and grew up in RiverClan. When his sister was chosen to go on a journey to find Midnight, Stormfur insisted on going. He returned to RiverClan after Feathertail’s death but felt isolated. He admitted to himself he wanted to be with Brook, so when the clans reached the mountains on the Great Journey, Stormfur stayed with the tribe. Stormfur’s and Brook’s life together was not easy, when a group of rogues cats came to the mountains and Stormfur persuaded the tribe to fight and they failed, Stormfur was blamed for the deaths of his tribemates and was banished from the mountains. They returned to RiverClan but after Hawkfrost cast doubts over his clanmates, he was driven out. They stayed in ThunderClan but when tribe cats came to the lake and begged for help, Stormfur returned and persuaded the tribe to use clan methods to deal with the intruders. Stormfur was a loyal cat who finally found his place. :He appears briefly on Crag Where Eagles Nest's page. Crag was one of the first Tribe cats to meet Stormfur and the other journeying cats when they came to the mountains. When Stormfur was made prisoner, Crag seemed to regret there could not be friendship between them. He also appears on Midnight’s page. The chosen cats who received a dream to listen to Midnight set out on their journey accompanied with Squirrelpaw and Stormfur. Their journey led to Sun-drown-place, where they discovered Midnight is a badger that can speak cat as well as fox and rabbit. She told them all four clans need to leave the forest before the Twolegs destroy it. In the Novellas Leafpool's Wish : Trivia *He has been mistakenly described with blue eyes. *He and his sister have four types of blood: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and SkyClan. *While initially being called a cave-guard in ''Dawn, he is called a prey-hunter in Sign of the Moon. *He has mistakenly been called "Sormfur", and "Stonefur." *In The Ultimate Guide, Mistystar was accidentally said to be Stormfur's mentor, when it is actually Stonefur. *He has mistakenly been called silver. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Son: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Daughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Mother: :Silverstream: Father: :Graystripe: Sister: :Feathertail: Foster Mother: :Mosspelt: Half-Brother: :Bumblestripe: Half-Sisters: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Patchpelt: Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Willowbreeze: Great-Grandmothers: :Rainflower: :Swiftbreeze: :Fallowtail: Great-Grandfathers: :Shellheart: :Adderfang: :Reedfeather: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunts: :Willowkit: :Minnowkit: Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Half-Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: Great-Uncles: ''' :Oakheart: :Redtail: :Patchpelt: '''Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Graypool: Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Cousins: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Sandstorm: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Swankit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Splashkit: :Morningkit: :Sunfish: :Frogleap: :Vixenkit: :Grasskit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Cave Guards Category:Dark River characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Main Character Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Tribe Cat Category:Twilight characters Category:Warriors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Prey Hunters Category:Males Category:Loner Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Senior Warrior